customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Misbehaves on a Family Vacation (Thevideotour1's version)
Joe Misbehaves on a Family Vacation is the 53rd episode in the seventh season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 16, 1994. Plot Joe wanted to go to science camp but his parents told him that they're going to Boston for a family vacation. Recap Cast *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Clerk at Ocean View Hotel (Rob Lowe) *Waiter at Lobster Shack (Christian Slater) Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Lincoln Town Car Tires Skids/Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Joe pops out of nowhere before scaring Chloe in the swimming pool with an octopus) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once when the waiter in Lobster Shack takes off the lid to reveal 4 lobsters on a plate) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard once when Joe destroys the lobster dinner by flipping the table over) *Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050301 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once) *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, EXT - A FEW SINGING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 3A: FULL MIX, BOUNCY, HAPPY GO LUCKY, MEDIUM TEMPO *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LITTLE FOOTSTEP SPLASHES, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, WIND - COMEDY STING, MUSIC, NOISEMAKERS 01 Trivia *Filming for this episode took place in August 1994. *Joe got grounded for 2 days. *This episode is adapted from the Arthur book, "Arthur's Family Vacation", but with a grounded twist. Differences from Arthur's Family Vacation Scare Factor Quotes Quote 1: *(we open the scene after the theme song with a outdoor view of Joe's house) *(the scenes fades to Daniel and Lisa in the living room) *Lisa: Joe! Chloe! Come down here! We have a surprise for you! *(Joe and Chloe enter the living room) *Joe and Chloe: What is it? What is it? *Daniel: We're going on a road trip to Boston to go to Wollaston Beach and the Museum of Science. *Joe: I don't wanna go to the Museum of Science. I wanna go to science camp with my classmates. *Daniel: Joe. You have gone to science camp with your classmates every summer. And besides, we're going to have lobster -- one of your favorite foods! *Joe: All right! Lobster! *Lisa: Joe. I've to tell you that the car trip will be very long. So Daniel and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Also, if you get 5 strikes, you'll be grounded for 2 days. *Joe: I hope so. Quote 2: *(wipes to Daniel and Lisa all packed up for a Boston vacation) *Daniel: Okay. We're ready. Now last chance to go to the bathroom. *Chloe: Not me. *Joe: Me, neither. *Daniel: Now let's get in the van. *(Joe and his family get in the van) *(Daniel turns on the engine and drives the van) *(while Daniel is driving the van, the school bus stops at a red light) *Joe's classmates: (in the school bus, waving to Joe) Hi, Joe! *Joe: Hi, guys! Going to science camp? *Joe's classmates: Yeah! *Joe: Well, have fun at science camp? *Joe's classmates: Bye, Joe! *(the traffic light changes color) *(the school bus leaves to arrive at science camp while Daniel's van leaves to continue on the road trip to Boston) *Chloe: Sharky wants to ride in the car. *Lisa: But there isn't any room, Chloe. *Chloe: Make Joe ride on the roof. *Joe: Can I? *Daniel: Sharky's fine right where he is. You'll be playing with him on the beach before you know it. *(Daniel's van is stuck in traffic) *Daniel: It's just a little slow down. We'll be there in no time. *Joe: Traffic jam? This is taking forever. I can't wait that long. (throwing a tantrum) I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Lisa: JOE!!! STOP THIS FUCKING BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 1!!! 5 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 3: *Lisa: Kids, would you like to watch some TV? *Chloe: Yes. Let's watch Barney. *Joe: How 'bout we watch Power Rangers? Besides, I'm too old to watch Barney and that's for babies. *Daniel: Joe, Chloe picked first, so we're watching Barney & Friends. Besides, you watched Power Rangers like every day. *Joe: NO!! I WANNA WATCH POWER RANGERS... AND THAT'S FINAL!! *Lisa: JOE!! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR 2 DAYS... AND YOU HAVE 4 MORE STRIKES LEFT!! *Joe: (throwing a tantrum) I WANNA WATCH POWER RANGERS!!! I WANNA WATCH POWER RANGERS!!! I WANNA WATCH POWER RANGERS!!! I WANNA WATCH POWER RANGERS!!! I WANNA WATCH POWER RANGERS!!! *Lisa: JOE!!! YOU JUST RECEIVED YOUR 2ND STRIKE!!! 3 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 4: *(Joe and his family arrive at Ocean View Hotel) *Daniel: We're here! *Clerk at Ocean View Hotel: If you've just been here 5 minutes earlier, we though you were a no-show. So the family fun suite went to another family. *Joe: (groaning) Ohh. *Clerk at Ocean View Hotel: Lucky for you, the Ocean View Hotel always have a vacancy. *Joe: Where's the ocean, anyway? *Clerk: Oh, behind the shopping centers and the high rides. See it? *Joe: No. *Clerk: (sighs) If only you've been here a couple minutes earlier. Quote 5: *(Chloe is in the swimming pool) *Chloe: (giggling) This is fun! *Joe: (pops out of nowhere to scare Chloe in the swimming pool with an octopus) OCTOPUS!!! *Chloe: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Daniel: Chloe, what's the matter?! *Chloe: Joe scared me in the swimming pool with an octopus. *Lisa: JOE, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!! THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S STRIKE 4!!! 1 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 6: *(Joe and his family are at Lobster Shack) *(the waiter takes the Rices' order and brings the lobsters over to their table) *Daniel: Here they come! Quick, kids! Close your eyes! *Chloe: (gets scared of the lobster and screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! IT'S A GIANT BUG!!! *JOE: HOW THE HELL YOU GONNA EAT THESE SHIT, ANYWAY?! *Chloe: I want a hot dog! And no claws! *Joe: I want Dave & Busters! *Lisa: Chloe, sit! You can have a hot dog tomorrow when we're at the beach! And Joe, you can have Dave and Busters when we get home! *Joe: SCREW THIS!!! (flips the table over) *Daniel: JOE, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY OUR LOBSTER DINNER!!! THAT'S IT!!! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE MOTEL!!! *(fades to an outdoor view of a motel) *(fades to Joe and his family back in the motel) *Daniel: JOE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED OUR LOBSTER DINNER AT LOBSTER SHACK!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU RECEIVED YOUR FINAL STRIKE!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 DAYS!!! *Lisa: THIS MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING TO WOLLASTON BEACH WITH US UNTIL YOUR PUNISHMENT'S OVER!!! *Joe: Oh, great! Quote 7: *(the next day, Daniel, Lisa and Chloe are now at Wollaston Beach) *Lisa: Wow, Daniel. This is better without Joe since he's not coming to Wollaston Beach with us. *Chloe: Mom. Dad. how come Joe got grounded for 2 days. *Daniel: Well, the reason why he got grounded is because he threw a tantrum while our van was in traffic.